Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a measurement equipment, and more particularly to a measurement equipment with a movable image capturing device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional measurement equipment can analyze the deformation of a wafer. The wafer has variety of deformation modes, for example, in-plane deformation, distortion and warpage. However, conventional measurement equipment only can analyze the warpage of the wafer.